overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Furt
Madame Furt was the tentative name of a former noble of the Baharuth Empire. She was the mother of Arche Eeb Rile Furt, Ureirika, and Kuuderika. Appearance Madame Furt was described as having a beautiful face of a noble and wore well-made clothing that befitted a noble's status. In the Anime Madame Furt is a blonde haired woman is a beige dress. Personality Madame Furt had a leisurely attitude even during tense situations.Overlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 Despite her family's fall from grace, she still refused to accept her family lost their nobility. Background Madame Furt was a fallen noble after the ascension of Emperor Jircniv to the throne, who stripped away her family's nobility. Even so, she and her husband continued their lavish lifestyle as nobles and fell into debt. Their only source of income was through their eldest daughter Arche, who was forced to become a worker, desperately taking up jobs after jobs to repay her family's debt. It was then she joined Foresight led by Hekkeran Termite to take on more co-op missions. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Arche later returned home she found that her father had once again spent her hard earned money to buy an art piece. She scolded her father for wasting money as if they were still nobles. He became furious at her tone and reminding him of the hard truth. He wrongly believed that his purchases were 'necessary' expenses. Madame Furt intervenes slightly defusing the situation by giving Arche a gift of perfume. While the practicality of the gift soften Arche it did not erase the fact they were wasting money. Arche seeing no use to reason with him stated that she would no longer be sending money to them and will be taking her sisters with her. Angered at her defiance and disrespect, Sir Furt was cowed into speechlessness by Arche's intense stare.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Maruyama stated on his website that, after the family's money lender liquidized their assets, Madame Furt resorted to selling both of her younger daugthers, Kuuderika and Ureirika, into slavery to pay off their depts. Abilities and Powers Once a noble, Madame Furt and her family lost all influence though continues to keep the image of a noble even at the risk of falling into financial debt. Relationships Sir Furt Like her husband, Madame Furt appears to support his views that they will rise to glory again so long as they maintain their lifestyle as nobles. Arche Eeb Rile Furt Arche appears to have a softer spot for her mother, despite her frivolous spending. She still had the courtesy to buy her daughter a present. Kuuderika & Ureirika Kuuderika and Ureirika are Madame Furt's youngest daughters. Despite being family, however, she was willing to sell both of them into slavery to pay of her family's depts after their assets were liquidized. Trivia * The scene showing her given her daughter, Arche, a bottle of perfume for five gold coins was never shown in the Anime. Quotes * (To her husband and daughter): "The two of you stop fighting." References }} Gallery Anime= Navigation pl:Pani Furt Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Furt Family Category:Baharuth Empire